


Asunder [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Civil War (Marvel), Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Asunder" by Domenika Marzione.</p><p>"Natasha chooses her side in the Civil War as pragmatically as ever, with her eyes on the long game. Clint has no such luxury because the stakes are too high for there to be any choice at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asunder [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Asunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536126) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



Length: 20:37  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/asunder.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/asunder-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!! Sorry guys, had to recover from Amplificathon (WHICH I WON BTW, thanks for sticking around for that XD) and then had to deal with real life as the school year started winding down. ANYWAYS, in the meantime, Civil War happened and while I liked a lot of characters/moments from the movie, narratively it left me underwhelmed. So here's a podfic of a story that proves fandom did Civil War better. Also using this to fill my "read a friend's fic" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
